Once Upon A Time: Roses Story
by Ktgirl
Summary: Snow White and Prince Charming are expecting their first child; Rose. The first 5 years of Rose s life is great, until Evil Queen Regina casts a curse. The curse didn t go as plan and it wiped everyone s mind and took everyone back in time. Rose doesn t know who her parents are and Snow and Charming don t know she exists. What happens when Regina sends everyone to Storybrooke?
1. Chapter 1

In the Enchanted Forest, Snow had used Charming`s mother`s necklace to see if she was pregnant or not. The necklace said she was going to have a baby, and Snow was thrilled. She was so excited about having her first child; she didn't exactly plan on how to break the news to Charming. So as they were walking in the woods one day hunting she decided to tell him.

"Charming you want to take a break?" Snow asked. "Sure is something on your mind?" Charming asked as he sat down. "Well I-I-I…" Snow sputtered. "What is it Snow? You can tell me anything." he said with a smile. Snow looked into his deep blue eyes and said, "I-I`m pregnant…" Charming`s eyes lit up with joy. He couldn't be more thrilled about the news of their first child on the way. "Snow that's amazing!" he said then kissed her. "Really? You`re actually happy?" she said in shock. "Yeah! So how did you find out? And is it a boy or girl?" he said anxiously hoping it would be a boy; although he will still be happy if it's a girl. Snow took out the necklace from her pocket and held it up to show Charming. "Your mother`s necklace told me and we`re having a'' "No no! Just surprise me until AFTER the hunt." Charming interrupted with a smirk. Snow laughed and said, "Alright then!"

After they had finished their hunt, they came back to their palace to look for a room to be the nursery. They stopped by the room with a perfect balcony view of the whole kingdom and decided this would be the nursery. Snow pulled the necklace back out and put it into Charming`s hands. She asked him, "Want to know now?" He told her "Yes." "We`re having a baby girl…" She said with a smile. His eyes lit up with joy again. "That`s perfect Snow! What shall we name her?" "How about… Rose?" she asked. "I love it Snow! Baby Rose…" Charming said with a smile.

After a few months of nursery building and preparing for Baby Rose, Snow is crocheting a blanket for Rose with her name on it. On the other hand, Charming is finishing up building the crib and building some toys. Although having a little trouble finishing it. Snow is only 7 months pregnant and has been dwelling on thoughts for months about what happens if the Queen does anything to harm them and little Rose. She`s worried that the Queen will kill Rose or kidnap her or any kind of damage to their family. Snow stops crocheting the blanket and gets up from the rocking chair. "Charming," she said. "I want to go see Rumplestiltskin." "What are you crazy?" Charming shouted. "Do you know why he`s locked up?" "Yes Charming I know but he has an answer to everything!" she said with confidence. "Alright fine but I`m willing to pay the price…" he said.

Snow and Charming went down to the dungeon to see Rumple. Snow was worried that Rumple would bring some bad news which the thought of it bad her more and more nervous. "You ok Snow?" Charming asked. "Yeah. I`m fine…" Snow said as her voice trailed off. They approached Rumplestilskin`s cell and they heard him cackling. "Ahhh. Why isn't it Prince Charming and Snow White?" Rumple said. "Rumplestil-" Charming started off. "Yes yes you're here to know about your child… Here`s the deal. You tell me what your biggest fear about your child is and I`ll tell you anything you want." Rumple interrupted. "Ok fine. I`m afraid that my child will get kidnapped by Regina or killed by Regina…" Snow admitted. "I`ve been dwelling on it for months." She added. Rumple chuckled. "Alright first of all you will have a second child and will come back to me, and that second child is going to be _VERY_ special!" Snow and Charming beamed with happiness. "But however," Rumple continued. "Your first child won`t be around very long… She won`t die but you won`t be able to remember who she is." "And why not?" Charming demanding. "Pushy much?'' Rumple said sarcastically. Charming rolled his eyes. "You won`t remember her because The Queen is going to have a first curse and she doesn't work it right. It all causes us to forget about everything that has happened in the past 5 years…" "When will this happen?" Snow asked worriedly. "This won`t happen to affecting anything to our family right?" Charming asked getting worried as Snow. "Don`t worry dearies! Wait I guess you should." Rumple said with a smirk. "Well this will happen when your unborn child is 5 years old. She will just be a newborn again and you two wouldn`t have even meant yet. You're basically starting your lives over again!" "What? No! I don't to forget about Baby Rose! And I don`t want to relive my life!" Snow was getting more and more worried as Rumple spoke. "Well too bad it`s going to happen anyway! And she won`t live with you two either. You two won`t even know each other! And you will meet in a complete different way than you did before. When you say 'I will always find you' you`ll never find Rose… Ever. Not until after the Queens second curse…" "Charming I can`t take it anymore let's go!" Snow demanded. "Nice try avoiding the future dearies because you can do nothing about it!" Rumple said. He cackled wildly as Snow and Charming left the dungeon. They were so worried about the years to come now but they decided to live their lives to the fullest before they can lose Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow went back to crocheting Rose`s blanket in the rocking chair and Charming finished the crib and most of the toys. They were completely silent. Only the sound of the rocking chair and the hammer tapping echoed in the room. Finally after what seemed like forever, Snow broke the silence and said, "I can`t stop thinking about the curse Charming… I`m scared for Rose." Charming got up and said, "Snow she`ll be ok… We will give her the best life before we all forget about it. Trust me I have faith. Rose will be fine." "Really? We can really promise her that? Rumple said we will never her after the curse…" Snow said. "Until the queen casts the next curse after the one she will cast in 5 years…" Charming said in a caring voice. "But that's 5 years back then another 5 years to come back to where we are now! Well sort of where we are now… Charming it won`t be the same! We don`t even know when Regina`s second curse is!" Snow said. "Snow it doesn`t matter! Let's just not think about the future. Think about the present and Rose being born…." He said. "I-I will try and think positive…" She said. "Good. That`s my Snow" Charming said as he kissed Snow`s head. Snow wasn`t so sure of herself anymore. Nothing seemed right to her now.

The next two months were a dozy to Snow. Although the nursery got finished and everything is ready for Baby Rose. Snow was nine months pregnant now and she was worried. After Charming reminded her repeatedly not to be worried she still worried anyhow. She just couldn't get it out of her head. She was just lying on her bed rubbing her belly and then she sat up a little. She felt uncomfortable. A sharp pain came from her stomach and she winced. "Charming get in here!" she screamed. "Wh-what`s wrong?" Charming said as he came running in. "The baby. She`s coming!" Snow said groaning in pain. "Get Doc!" she added. "Oh right! Doc! Doc! Get in here! It`s time!" Charming shouted. Doc came rushing in all prepared. "Snow you`ll be ok, it will all be as quick as possible!" Doc said in his cheery voice. Snow nodded in pain. Charming held her hand to make her feel better. "Ok 1, 2, 3, push!" Doc said. Snow screamed with pain as Doc kept repeating to push. All of the sudden Snow heard the cry of a baby. Doc wrapped Rose in her blanket and gave her to Snow and Charming. They were thrilled to become parents. And Snow forgot about the Queens curse. She was happy to finally see Rose. "Hi Rose, its mommy and daddy…" Snow said happily and quietly. Rose played with their fingers and smiled. And when Rose`s smiled everyone smiled back at her. "This as to be the greatest day of our lives Snow…" Charming said. "Yeah it is…" She said with a smile. Charming kissed Rose on the head then Snow. "I can`t wait to show her around the castle. Rose you will have a wonderful life." Snow added. When she said that she didn't even think about what is going to happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Snow was well again after giving birth to Rose, see took Rose on a tour around the castle. "Alright Rose," Snow said "This is your home… See over there is the kitchen, and that's where the guards have a little hideout and..." Snow stopped when she saw the dungeon door. She thought about the conversation with Rumple a few months ago and then said to Rose, "I don`t want to lose you to Regina… I want to be the best mother to you before we can`t be together anymore…" Then Snow kissed Rose on the head. She smiled, and then Snow smiled. Rose makes anyone smile, she lights up the room with her happiness. "Why do I have to lose you? No mother should ever have to lose their child." Snow said. She couldn`t stop herself from crying. Charming saw Snow with Rose. She noticed Snow was crying, he asked Snow, "Everything alright?" "I don`t think so… I was taking Rose a tour of the castle and I saw the door to the dungeon were Rumplstilskin is. I thought about the conversation we had a while back…" Snow started to cry a little more. Charming wiped her tears and lifted her chin so he could look at her. "Snow, we are going to give Rose here the best life before we forget… Just think about how much we love her and how we will raise her with a good life. That`s all that matters. And I have something for the both of you." Charming held up two necklaces. He opened it up for Snow and Rose and it showed a picture of the three of them. "Charming it`s absolutely perfect!" Snow said then she kissed him on the cheek. "Well I`m glad you like it!" Charming smiled. He put the necklace around his daughter and wife then looked in Snow`s eyes again and said, "Nothing will ever happen to us I promise." Snow was more relaxed now because her worrying obsession was over.

Later that night, Snow and Charming were asleep until they heard a cry of a baby. They both got up ran to the nursery. As soon as they got there, they saw a familiar figure. Too familiar. "Regina?" Snow asked in shock. Regina stepped into the light holding Rose who was crying. "Oh hello Snow, Charming. I just came to visit my new step granddaughter." "Put her down!" Charming demanded, pulling out his sword. Snow felt like she was going to tear up just by just seeing Rose crying in Regina`s arms. "And what will you do? Throw me in the dungeon with Rumple? I don`t think so!" Regina said as she vanquished then reappeared. "Oh little Rose, welcome to the Enchanted Forest," Regina continued. "This is where your parents will watch you die!" Regina threw Rose up in the air, freezing and chocking the infant. "No! Regina stop!" Snow screamed. "Put her down!" Charming charged at Regina and she disappeared with Rose. "Really is that the best you can do? Swing a sword at me? Ha! You're nothing but a SHEPPARD! And you Snow White are a BANDIT. And Rose here is chocking and you can`t stop me!" Regina said with a smirk. Rose`s cough was sounding more tight. "Regina let her live! What do you want?!" Snow asked with fright in her voice. "I want this thing gone so when I`m done with you two, I will have the throne!" Regina said. "Regina stop! We know about your curse that you are planning just let Rose live! Suffer us with that and not her death!" Charming demanded. Guards came rushing in, but Regina pushed them away with her magic. "Well then I guess Rumple couldn`t shut the hell up!" Regina rolled her eyes and continued. "But it's true, a curse is coming… And it shall make you miserable. I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do…" Regina disappeared and Rose was falling. "ROSE!" Charming and Snow said in unison. Down, down, down came Rose. And Charming leaned forward, tripping over himself, thinking he was out of his reach with Rose…


	4. Chapter 4

Charming was lucky Snow was running to catch Rose without tripping over him. And Snow was lucky she wasn`t just standing there in tears. She caught the coughing infant and helped Charming up. "Rose! Oh we`re so glad you`re ok!" Snow said hugging her wiping both of their tears. Charming brushed himself off and hugged them both. "I thought we weren`t able to do anything… I would be so depressed if Rose here was a goner." "Me too. See this is what I was afraid of! I told you Charming! I told you!" Snow just couldn`t stop crying from what just happened. "Snow, Regina likes to mess with people`s minds!" Charming started. "And that's what she always does! I knew this was going to happen and YOU didn`t believe me at all!" Snow interrupted. "Whoa Snow! I didn`t think that it could happen because Regina was so far from us! And I thought the feud with you and Regina was not as bad as before." Charming said worried he might offend Snow. "It`s still really bad Charming! Barely anything was resolved! I think we should magic proof the castle…" Snow said. "Oh… That would probably be a good way to keep Regina out and Rumple going nowhere." Charming said. Rose was crying a little softer now. Snow and Charming tried to sooth her but they were up for another hour and a half. After that Rose finally slept and they went back to bed.

As they went back to their room they thought about what they could do with Regina. "So we`re going to magic proof the castle? You sure this can work?" Charming asked. "Positive. If it means keeping Rose safe then I`m willing to think of any ideas that could work no matter how crazy. I don`t want Rose to die!" Snow said. She buried her head into Charming`s shoulder. "Oh Snow… She WILL be fine. Trust me. I have faith in all of us that we can protect her." Charming said in a whisper to try and calm Snow down. "Oh Charming…" Snow looked into his eyes and kissed him. "I don`t know where I would be if I never meet you…" She added. "Well we wouldn`t be here and Rose wouldn't exist." Charming said with a smirk. Snow laughed a little. How perfect are we? Snow thought.

When Rose woke up in the morning she was upbeat and happy as usual. But Snow and Charming had the moment with Regina the night before replay in their heads for the rest of the night. Although they were glad it was over and Rose didn't choke to death, and needing a plan to keep Regina out of the castle for good so nothing can happen. Rose was a week old and very calm and happy baby. She never cries unless something's wrong with her, and she always smiles. Just something about her smile as an effect on everyone around her. "Alright Rose let me get you a bottle." Charming said. Rose giggled happily when she was with her parents. It`s like she knew when she was in danger or when she was safe. Charming sat in the rocking chair and feed her. He stroked her cheek, twirled his fingers in her tiny hair, and tickled her. "Rose nothing will happen to you as long as you have faith in us." Charming said to her as he held up the locket necklace around her neck. "I`m surprised Regina didn't notice the locket and take it." Charming added. Curious, he wondered on and on about it, how strange it was she didn't notice it. Was it because it was dark? Was it under Rose`s shirt? Or did Regina know and use it to choke her? Charming dwelled on it for the rest of the time he was with his daughter then finally snapped out of it. "Sorry I didn't talk to you so much. I guess I was thinking about Regina that's all." Charming kissed her on the head. She yawned. Charming chuckled at how precious Rose`s yawn was. "I bet you`re sleepy." Charming said in a whisper. Rose nodded her head as if she knew what her father was saying. "Why don't you look at that? Wow you really understand what I`m saying!" Charming added as he chuckled some more. Rose made a fist and waved it sheepishly while in Charming`s arms. He kissed her head and put her back in her crib. "Have a nice nap Rose…" Charming said in a caring voice. After that Rose feel asleep immediately. Charming`s rest of his day just brighten up a bit after he spent it with his daughter. I`m lucky to be a dad he thought. Very lucky to be married to Snow and have a child. He was happy that he could push aside almost everything to do what he wanted to do with Snow and Rose. Wait until I tell Snow how Rose understated him he thought proudly.


End file.
